earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Prestige WorldWide (PWW)
Description The Prestige WorldWide Realm '''or simply '''PWW is a globalist meritocracy and sovereign state stretching across the world. It was founded on the 27th December 2016 by ProvingUnique. At it's peak in July 2017, the PWW had over 250+ members and 50+ towns. The Prestige WorldWide Realm has an expansive history, emerging during the Second Old Era. History Early History The PWW formed after the town of Macon (now known as Georgia) ''decided to leave the Panama Democratic Union (PDU) overs fears of taxation. ProvingUnique, the mayor of Macon, decided to form his own imperialistic nation a few days after leaving the PDU. This was Prestige WorldWide. The PWW pushed for an alliance with Sweden days after it formed. The nation grew in a short period, inviting many towns to join. Most noticeably was the town of Manchuria. First Warday ''(Second World War of Old Era) To be written. California/Manchuria Skirmishes (California War) To be written. Union with Sweden (Formation of the SPWW) To be written. Manchuria's Independence To be written. The Commonwealth Cold War (Tallinn's Secession) To be written. Tongatapu's Independence (Formation of Tonga) To be written. More history to be added. Politics Government After the abdication of ProvingUnique, his advisor and second-in-command MurderofBirds (now known as Synargle) took leadership of the nation. After his inauguration, MurderofBirds decided to share the role to Arganog and johnsonk2. They became National Chancellors and held the same authority as MurderofBirds. This is known as the executive. They currently operate through the PWW's Discord Server and the Executive Capital of Hope. Legislation Due to many conflicting interest and perspectives of the population, many decisions go to vote through the PWW's Discord Server. Every PWW member holds the right to participate in these democratic votes. This system is known as the People's Assembly. Other assembly meetings occur in the Assembly Building in Juahana, Tallinn's Parliamentary Building and the Meeting Hall in Kamchatka. Foreign Relations Sweden ''(SPWW)'' Sweden and PWW have been allied when Sweden was under the rule of King KarlofDuty. The unification of the PWW and Sweden occurred after the coronation of King Framotosh who operates closely with the PWW's executive. The SPWW is a member of the Council and has a joint military with the PWW. Flofjord has a embassy in Georgia. Jing The Prestige WorldWide and Jing (was known as Manchuria) holds an eternal alliance as per the agreement in the Manchurian Declaration of Independence. The PWW and Jing operate very closely together to this day. Jing is a member of the Council. Guinea While recently formed, Guinea maintains friendly relations with the PWW after their secession. Guinea is a member of the Council. Australasia While relations have currently been inactive, they are friendly with the PWW. Australasia is a member of the Council, being the successor to Tonga. More foreign relations to be added. Groups Council The Council operates as a secret alliance between a group of nations with familiar relations to Prestige WorldWide. While not much is known about it publicly, anyone in the populations of the memberstates can request to watch the proceedings of the Council's Table on Discord. Here are the known present and past members: Table of Ten Synargle is a recognised member of the Table of Ten alliance. Not much is known about the group. Demographics Demographics to be added. Towns Dossier to be added. Category:Nations